Our Miserable Arranged Marriage
by Rooky Girl
Summary: Legolas and Arwen's parents have a special surprise for them. My first fanfiction. Pairings: AL AA
1. So it begins

_____________________Legolas's pov______________________________________

I lead my horse to the Rivendell stables. I was finally here! It had been quite lonely at the

palace without my father. He had gone to visit Rivendell several weeks ago for

"Business" I really wonder what's so important to have my father there, as if Elrond and

Ada could stay civil to each other for a day, let alone a few weeks. They could have just

communicated through letters as they normally did. Elrohir and Elladan came running

over from their latest project. "Ada wants to see you, He's in the big hall, Y'know with

the chairs and the table. The one that he uses for discussing things?" Elrohir said.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!**_

"Whoops! That should be Glorfindel, we must go hide now'' Elladan said.

"Ummm, alright."

After much wandering I finally found the room they were talking about. to a room with both Arwen and my father in it. Elrond gestured me to sit down next to Arwen. Then he sat down himself.

"We have something to tell you two." Elrond said

"You two are engaged." Said Thranduil

This is how this entire ordeal began. This is my story of my arranged marriage to

Arwen Udomiel.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!????" Screeched Arwen and I.

"If you two heard me correctly, you are getting married." Replied Thranduil.

" Surely you jest! I have no love for Arwen other than the love of a brother to a sister!"

"Father how could you do this to me! My heart belongs to Estel!" Arwen cried

hysterically.

" The decision has been made, and this discussion is over." Elrond replied curtly and he

and Thranduil left the room.

Arwen then stormed out of the room.

_____________________Later that night_____________________________

As I lay in my bed, I wonder how this could have ever had happened to me. It's not as

though I don't like Arwen, she's pleasant and pretty, but she's very dull, she always has to plan everything, she always has to be in control, and if she's not she completely freaks out. A soft nock interrupted my deep and troubled thoughts. I then heard a soft voice.

"May I come in?"

"Sure.' I answered

It was my father, curse him.

"What do you want?" I asked a little more than rudely.

"I'd like to explain why I want you to marry Arwen."

"Want? Force is more like it."

"Fine. I'd like to explain why I force you to marry Arwen. If you let me, Mr. Angry."

"Well then shoot, you're not going to change my mind that easily." I said.

"She's a wonderful lady, and if you married her Mirkwood would have an unending truce

with Rivendell. And you two would make quite a cute couple, and you'd have super cute

kids! Y'know you mother and I didn't like each other very much when we first met, but

gosh after about one hundred years of being married to her I truly realized how foxy she

was and…"

"Ada!" I exclaimed, "Too much information!"

"It's very rude to interrupt, Legolas" my _darling father _nagged.

"Whatever just let me sleep." I said as I pulled the covers over my head like a small child.

Not really my proudest moment there but it was affective nonetheless. My father eased

himself out of the room. Finally I can sleep.

_You're marrying Arwen._

Curse my ever-remembering brain!

_____________________________Arwen's POV______________________________

Oh Valar! How could my father do this to me! I love Aragorn, I care for him with

all my heart. How shall I tell him! Maybe I can break up the wedding, or run away! But

Ada's probably locked me in! I walked over to my door and jiggled to handle, no luck,

windows? Nope. It's not like I really hate Legolas that much, He's just so flighty, he'll go

somewhere on a seconds notice, not telling anyone at all. He is always making up stupid

poems and songs, he's very talented thinking them up quickly and rhyming very cleverly.

Oh, if only he'd use his powers for good! He's handsome and sweet; I'll give him that

much. But looks and adorableness a couple does not make.

_**WACK!!!**_

Ohmygod! A bird just broke my window! I need to help it!

_________20 minutes later, a roll of bandages, and some elven magic later___________

That was random. But birdie only suffered mild injuries and is fine. At least now I'm tired. As I roll into bed a most miserable thought hit me"

_You're seeing Aragorn tomorrow_."

Damnit!

________________Legolas's POV the next day________________________

The light! It burns! My eyes! Stupid sun, I just want five more minutes. Yes five more minutes of sleep…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That would be the twins welcoming Aragorn back from his most recent ranger adventure. I might just as well get up and help Aragorn kill the twins. And I most desperately want to see what the twins did this time. Elladan and Elrohir never grew up, and thank the Valar they didn't or Rivendell would be terribly dull. But Elrond would be less stressed. ELROND! Oh god my engagement! It all came rushing back in a most miserable rush. Arwen, my father, my fathers story about how foxy my mother was. That's going to haunt me for a while now.

I got up and dressed, and slid down the banister to slide into none other than my _dearly betrothed_.

"LOOK WHERE YOU"RE GOING, MORON!!! Oh it's you Legolas, I want to talk to you." Arwen said.

"Ummmmm Okay…"

"Listen were in this together and if we're going to stop this wedding we're going to have to use our wits, our skills, and my brothers sheer joy of messing things up. But for now let's tackle telling Aragorn about our fathers' "brilliant" plan."

"Oh valar! This is going to be bad. Think we can get him drunk before we tell him?"

"No, stupid" She retorted.

"High off of markers?"

"NO!"

"Tell him and then knock him out?'

"FOR GOD'S SAKE NO!"

"What about…"

and then she slapped me.

___________________________Arwen's POV________________________________

How shall I ever tell this to my beloved Estel, I love him, but I'm engaged to another. He'll be soooooooo angry. And then he'll be sad, and hen he'll be angry again. Oh Valar how should we break this to him?

I didn't realize that Legolas and I had been walking all this time to find Aragorn, and there he was in all of his purple glory. Wait purple? So THAT'S what the explosion earlier was. He looked so silly! And angry. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him.

"YO ARAGORN!" Legolas screamed, "ARWEN AND I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"Legolas I'm three feet away from you, you don't need to yell." Aragorn said "And what did you want to tell me?"

"STUFF!!!!!!"

"Legolas."

"YESSSSS…"

"BE QUIET!"

"Meany."

"What did you want to tell me anyway, and I'm still purple." Aragorn said, while at the same time being annoyed.

"TAKE IT AWAY WEN-WEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Legolas screamed right in my ear, is he retarded?

"Wen-wen? And, uh, Aragorn, umm, Ada and Thranduil, kind of, completely against our will, mind you, have made an arranged marriage for Legolas and I. We're trying our best to stop it."

Aragorn just stood there, mouth hanging open. Wow, my brothers even got his mouth purple. I don't know how they do it.

Finally he spoke after SECOUNDS of tension!

"Aaaa gaaaa uhhhh." And then he promptly fainted.


	2. Disclaimer

Lord of the Rings does not belong to me, any recognizable songs, characters, ect. All belong to some big company or something. If you don't recognize it, it's mine. And you can't have it. This is the disclaimer of the other chapter and the rest of the story that I forgot to put in.

It's me Rooky Girl and I'm sooooo sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer in the other chapters. Whoops! Anyway If you guys want me to continue this story just comment, I only want one. Even if its asdjlafh I'll continue. My first fan fiction so sorry if it sucks.


	3. Rivendell's a little random

Disclaimer: see chappie 2!!!!!! I don't own portal.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I love reviews, the stories been up for 2 days and I got 2 reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside! And this takes place pre fellowship but after Aragorn is a ranger dude.

_______________________Legolas's POV__________________________________

Oh, wow. I really could have handled that better. I feel kind of stupid now. Wen-wen? What was I thinking? Oh right I wasn't. I panicked, I always do that, why am I talking to myself again? Or is their someone in my brain, recording my thoughts as I think them? Oh, I really need to spend less time alone, my thoughts get weird. Now what was doing?

"Uggggggghhhhhh…" a voice groaned.

Now I remember! Aragorn's still at my feet, purple and unconscious. Silly me!

"Arwen, we should get Aragorn off of the ground." I said.

"Duh." Arwen replied, "My Ada should be able to fix him." And then she pulled out a whistle I had no idea she had on her person and blew it as hard as she could. Suddenly Elladan and Elrohir dropped from the sky, which was pretty amazing considering that there were no trees near were we were standing.

"Twins at the ready, dear sister! What do you need? Please don't hurt us, we are very sorry."

"I need you two to carry Aragorn to the healing wing. And… wait what did you two do?"

Elladan ignored that last comment. "Did we do that?" pointing at the unconscious purple Aragorn.

"No, you two just turned him purple." I said.

Then the twins both broke into song.

This was a triumph.  
I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.  
It's hard to overstate our satisfaction.  
**Rivendell** Science  
We do what we must  
because we can.  
For the good of all of us.  
Except the ones who are dead.  
But there's no sense crying over every mistake.  
You just keep on trying till you run out of cake

"SHUT UP!!!" Arwen screamed, god she's loud.

Aragorn suddenly bolted up, "Who, what, when, were, why? Who did this? What happened? When did this happen? Were am I? Why did this happen?" He demanded

"Elladan and Elrohir, you turned purple and you passed out, a few minutes ago, Rivendell, and the twins turned you purple for fun and you passed out because Arwen and I told you of our arranged marriage."

"Say what now!?" Aragorn yelled.

I replied, "Elladan and Elrohir, you turned purple…"

"No no, just the end, the end with those words, those words that I didn't particularly enjoy."

"You passed out because Arwen and I told you of our arranged marriage?"

"Yes. Please explain that."

Elrohir spoke this time. "Well, Ada and Thrandy had a discussion, and decided that it would be a wonderful idea that if those two got married that they would have no reason to fight and that they could do… stuff, Yknow what, I really Have know idea what they are trying to do, maybe take over Lothlorien with ninjas. That'd be pretty awesome. Celeborn we be like, "Why what a lovely day here in Lothlorien, look at the pretty trees!"

"Yeah and Galadriel would be like "And yes, my darling Borny, It's absolutely wonderful, the tree's are awfully treeish too." And then they would be ninja shanked!" Said Elladan.

"That's an awful thing to do to our grandparents, guys!" Arwen steamed.

"Whatever." They both said. "Anyway since we're not needed here we shall be going." And then they both took out a small fish shaped item and threw it on the ground.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

"And they're gone." Aragorn said.

Hey how was that, bit shorter than the last one, but that had several chapter I had already written. I hope that wasn't too bad. I wrote it on and off all day while putting off my summer reading project. Stupid book thief. I love reviews don't forget that. No flames either. But constructive criticism is liked too.

*************TRIVIA CHALLENGE!***************************************

*************NAME CELEBORN AND GALADRIEL'S OFFSPRING************

First person to get it gets love from me and their name mentioned in the next chapter **as part of the story. ** And if I get enough reviews I may describe Legolas's abs, I know you want me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry it took so long for me to updated, I got lazy. And I discovered the wonders of Death Note (Go L!) and Ouran High School Host Club (Go Tamaki!). And Elrond fan, I don't like flames, constructive critism, yes but flames? I'm 12 years old for god's sake what'd you expect?

Disclaimer: See 2.

______________________Arwen's POV___________________________________

Aragorn didn't blow up. Surprising. But the twins did. How they did this I know not. I've given up asking. Anywaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy……………….

"So how are we actually going to stop this wedding?" I asked.

"Maybe we can knock my father and Elrond out and lock them in separate closets so they can't scheme and plan more evil things!" Legolas suggestive.

"That's dumber than you plan of how to deal with Aragorn."

There was a long silence when I said that, not because it caused deep thoughts mostly because we ran out of intelligent things to say…

_______________________Quick Legolas's POV_______________________________

What to say what to say, If only I knew what to say…

HEY ARAGORN'S STILL PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hee, hee hee.

______________________Arwen's POV___________________________________

"Personally I think we should turn me back to my normal colors first" Aragorn suggested "but how will we, it looks like this stuff is on thick."

"There's a wonderful thing called soap Gorny, it is very lovely." Legolas remarked. "Just go wash it off, it's just paint. I can tell. Cause I'm magic."

Aragorn then went on his unhappy way to then scrub himself clean. One thing he never liked. He's always dirty and greasy. Note to self: Don't kiss him until he starts brushing his teeth on a regular basis. Disgusting.

"Well I have to go and plot the undoing of our fathers evil, so I need cake." Legolas stated as he was walking towards the kitchens.

"Bye have fun, don't get fat though."

Then I was alone. I walked back to my room, it was time to change Lady Ambreanna's bandages, the little bird that had crashed randomly through my window was on the way strait to recovery. If all had gone well I can release her soon. The fair lady was waiting for me in the box I had put her in. She was looking even healthier than before. She twittered happily at me. Sometimes I wish I were a wood elf so I could understand what she was saying. I've always been very jealous of Legolas and his family because whenever they came for diplomatic reasons, (Or my brothers were lonely and they need a friend.) they would seem to have birds just following them and attempting to talk to them. When I was younger every time Legolas and his numerous brothers would come for a visit I would be so filled with jealousy at them talking to the freaking trees I would be rather mean to them.

________________________**Flashback**_________________________________________

Arwen had just turned 7 and was meeting the royal Mirkwood family for the first time. It was a very big day for her because her Ada had said that they have a little boy who was just about her age, just a little younger. It was very lonely for Arwen because she had no playmates her age to grow up with. The closest thing she had were her brothers but they were already in the "too old to play with lame-o little sister" stage.

The Mirkwood family carriage had just arrived. The carriage was only used when transporting little ones, and since there were so many children it was unusually large. When it had pulled up you could hear the shouts of the assorted children, ranging from a tiny child to full grown adult. It sounded like more fun than anything Arwen had ever heard. She couldn't wait to meet this "Legolas" character she had heard so much about. Apparently he was about two years younger than her and was "a nice lovely boy". But "nice and lovely" also was used to describe her brothers so she was a wee bit skeptical. Finally they were getting out. Arwen's entire family was there to greet them and in some nice clothes, not their best mind you, some of their best because six new mischievous boys were coming and they didn't know what to expect. The out came Thranduil, looking just as kingly as anyone could when one had been hit upside the head with a banana peanut butter sandwich and when he had obviously missed his morning cup of coffee. Then out came the oldest child, Lothion, looking just as tired as his father but laughing just the same. Next out came the two boys that could have passed for twins but were really good year apart, Lassnír and Laerchir, who were the third and forth oldest they were giggling at someone that was coming out next. Then came Leacla the second oldest looking disapprovingly at the "almost-twins" wondering what horrible thing they had done. Suddenly the step Leacla was standing on collapsed leaving him in the dirt. A cute childish giggle could be heard coming from the carriage. Then came out Lairelandon looking unimpressed, he jumped off the carriage skipping the broken step quite gracefully despite the fact that he had landed on Leacla. And last but not least came a very small child with bright blue eyes and slightly ruffled flaxen hair, looking amused at his brother's antics. Then looking mildly troubled at the missing step. He could barely reach the ground if the step was there and if it wasn't he was as stuck as the average kindergartener was attempting to get off a carriage four feet off the ground is.

"Hey! Tallish people! I'm stuck!" The little sweetykindumpleloveloveheartsandrainbows shouted. Everyone jumped out of his or her shock. Instantly the scene had been one of watching people jump out of a carriage to one of greetings, hugs, formalities, Informalities, and a child being ignored.

Arwen then went up to the strange carriage and looked up. From a seven year olds perspective it was like a mountain, huge and towering. She looked up at the blond boy with interest; he looked down at her.

"May I ask the fair lady if she could alert her father and mine that I'm stuck?" He said charmingly.

Arwen immediately ran to get her father. She was charmed by the younger boy. It was amazing how charisma just seemed to ooze of that boy in large delightful waves. One could tell that the boy would break many hearts in his lifetime. Male and female alike.

"Excuse me, your majesty, your son is still trapped in the carriage." Arwen informed Thranduil.

Thranduil replied, "Oh yes, the broken step, he can't get down can he. Remind me to kill Lassnír and Laerchir later. And call me Thranduil. Not King Thranduil just Thranduil. But not Thrandy. Or –

"JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!!" Thranduil's youngest son screamed. Thranduil finally freed his youngest son from his "prison"

"Thank you." Blondie said.

He turned towards Arwen "Sorry about that mademoiselle, but if I let that go on any longer my father would have blabbered on for ages about how people have messed up his name. And that carriage smells like peanut butter. And by the way, I'm Legolas. Pleased to meet you fair lady. May I inquire your name?"

"Oh, I'm Arwen I'm seven how old are you?"

"I have just turned five."

It's all old history from here. They became the best of friends. They disconnected when Legolas entered his "rebellious years" and went adventuring. But he grew out of it (sort of, but he was still erratic as heck.) and he's where you see him today.

___________________________End of Chapter 3_______________________________

Meh. That sucked. Sorry but I didn't get enough reviews for the ab description. I wanted a total of ten for all of the chapters. (I only needed six more!) But noooo…. Lazy readers. Anyway…. New trivia challenge!!!!!!!

_______________________Who's my favorite Death Note Character?__________

Same prize as last time. NEED 6 REVIEWS FOR YUMMY LEGOLAS! Yeah, I'm greedy.


End file.
